Something Irreplaceable
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Sisterhood of the Traveling Spanx." Joy's one night of baby-sitting turns into something she's never expected...a chance of a future she's never even dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**I'm dedicating this story to Mary (Jan2StaMuse) in recognition of her constant gushing comments about my writing! :)

Joy still couldn't believe what she was doing. She'd become...a baby-sitter. It was yet another of those normal teenage things she'd missed out on by becoming pregnant at fifteen. But, through a strange twist of fate, here she was. The first job had come about by accident. She'd received a call from a man she'd met, asking if she were free on Saturday. She'd said yes immediately, thinking it was a date. But, just Joy's luck, there had been a mix-up, and she was being asked to watch Oliver's three-year-old son, Jacob. Joy had felt pathetic, wearing an evening gown while she chased after Jacob.

But something had happened that night. Jacob soon grew tired as Joy read to him. He'd fallen asleep peacefully next to her. All at once, she realized what Melanie had been going on and on about for years. There was something about the way Jacob seemed to like her. A few weeks later, Oliver had called again, saying that Jacob hadn't stopped talking about her since that first night.

Oliver seemed relieved when she arrived. But that was nothing compared to Jacob's reaction. He'd grinned as he ran toward her, nearly knocking her down.

"Whoa, Jacob! Go easy on poor Joy," Oliver said. When he realized what he'd said, he blushed. "I didn't mean it like that."

Joy smiled. "It's all right. I've been looking forward to this. We're going to have so much fun, right?"

Jacob nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. You're the bestest baby-sitter ever!"

"Wow! Ever?" Joy asked.

Jacob nodded.

"Well, looks like I'm not needed here," Oliver said. "Joy, you know where everything is. Have fun." With that, Joy and Jacob were alone.

So far tonight, she and Jacob had had a snack, colored, and watched a video. Joy was grateful that Jacob was once again beginning to fade. Looking after him was fun, but also exhausting. Even still Joy liked it. Jacob clearly liked her, which didn't often happen with members of the opposite sex. And the way he'd smiled at her and chattered away about how pretty she was definitely made her feel good. The boy was curled up against her side, the same way he was the last time. Joy found herself stroking his hair. Though he was certainly a handful, right now, he looked downright angelic.

Suddenly, Joy's imagination started to run wild. She pictured herself a stay-at-home mom, like Melanie. She used to wonder how Melanie could think that was enough. Wasn't there more to life than bake-sales and soccer practice? At one time, Joy had believed there was. But now, the business she'd worked so hard to build was gone. She didn't even have much to show for it. All her former clients had found new hair and makeup people. That was the trouble with Hollywood; everyone was replaceable.

What Joy needed was something permanent. She thought she'd found that by coming to Cleveland with Melanie and Victoria. But that hadn't worked out as she'd hoped. As usual. She listened to Jacob's breathing as it deepened. He was nearly asleep, leaving Joy alone with her thoughts. The more she pictured it, the more Joy wanted a child of her own. But it seemed impossible. With each passing day, her chances of ever becoming pregnant became slimmer. She glanced out the window, noticing a star. As a child, she used to make wishes on stars. As an adult, she knew that wishing didn't do a bit of good. Then again...what could it hurt? Looking up at the night sky, she took a deep breath. "I wish I could be a Mum." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Joy wasn't sure how much later it was when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Joy?"

She woke to see Oliver standing over her. Even in the dark, she could see how handsome he was in his suit. "Hello."

Oliver smiled at her. "Well, looks like you and Jacob had a wonderful time." He reached for his wallet. "What do I owe you, again?"

Joy held her hand out in front her, waving his hand away. "I had a lovely time. You don't need to pay me."

Oliver was shocked. "I can't do that. I'm sure you could've found better things to do tonight than watch my son!"

_Actually, I probably couldn't_, Joy thought. "I insist. Jacob's a wonderful boy. You've done a great job with him."

"Thank you," Oliver said, embarrassed. "It hasn't been easy since my wife left. And Angelique and I broke up last week. We had a huge fight about wedding plans, so the whole thing's off."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Joy said. She was a bit surprised he was confiding in her this way. But at least she wasn't the only person in Cleveland who felt lonely.

"Listen, since you won't let me pay you...maybe I could buy you dinner during the week? I know it's a bit awkward, since we barely know each other, but..."

Joy smiled. "I'd love to."

Oliver looked down at his still-sleeping son. "Oh, wait, what about..."

"I'll speak to my friend Melanie. I'm sure she'd love to watch him. She's great with kids."

Oliver was a bit nervous at the thought of leaving his son with a total stranger. But he trusted Joy, and if this Melanie person was her friend, it was probably OK. "All right, then. How about Thursday?"

Joy nodded. "My friend Melanie and I share a house together. Our other two house mates will be out that night, so I'm sure she could take care of him there."

"OK," Oliver said hesitantly. The thought of taking Jacob to an unfamiliar house made him a bit uncomfortable, but he reminded himself that Joy wouldn't be suggesting this if she didn't think it was all right.

As Joy drove home, she felt unusually happy. Not only would she be seeing Jacob again, but she had a date! Maybe, for once, things were looking up in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't thank you enough for agreeing to do this," Joy said, hugging Melanie tightly.

"Oh, it's no trouble! I can still remember when Will was little and he used to curl up in my lap. He was so cute! Now he's got a girlfriend, and they're probably doing God knows what..."

Joy squeezed her friend's hand, knowing she would most likely make herself a wreck thinking about her son. "Oliver and Jacob will be here any minute."

"You're right," Melanie agreed. "I hope Jacob likes me."

Joy smiled. "How could he not? You're the best mum I know."

A moment later, the doorbell rang. Joy went to open it. There stood Oliver and Jacob. Joy's heart fluttered when she saw Oliver. Her reaction surprised her. He was just a _guy_. No different than the many she'd been out with before. Why was she suddenly feeling a bit nervous?

"Wow, Joy, you look..." Oliver could hardly believe his eyes.

"Pretty!" Jacob piped up.

"Well, thank you, Jacob!" She hugged him quickly before inviting them both inside. "This is my best friend, Melanie." Joy pointed to where Melanie sat on the couch.

Melanie stood and extended her hand to Oliver. "Joy's told me so much about both of you." She bent down to Jacob's height. "You know, I used to have a little boy just like you."

"What happened to him?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, he grew up, went away to school, and now he barely even picks up a phone to call his worried mother!"

"Um, I think we'd better be going, don't you, Oliver?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes. Now, Jacob, you be good for Melanie, OK? I'm sure you'll have just as much fun with her as you do with Joy."

"OK. Bye, Daddy," Jacob said, hugging his father.

Joy quickly hugged Melanie tightly one last time. "Thanks. We'll try not to be too late."

Melanie glanced over at Oliver. "Well, don't come back too early, either."

Joy smiled. That nervous feeling returned in full force. Before she knew what was happening, Oliver had taken her hand and led her out the door. Usually, Joy's dates were a mere formality, always leading quickly to a night of meaningless sex. But she sensed tonight would be different. Maybe, just maybe, it could lead to the sort of permanent future she'd been longing for.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver's choice of restaurant had been a bit fancier than what Joy was used to. Many things about this night were not what Joy was used to. For example, most of the men she'd dated were too busy picturing her naked to listen to a word she said. But not Oliver. He actually seemed interested as she told him about her sudden move to Cleveland a year ago. In turn, she listened as he told her about how his marriage had fallen apart. He'd been devastated, but Jacob was the best part of his life now. Joy was touched by the way he obviously loved his little boy.

All too soon, the evening was over, and Joy and Oliver returned to Joy's house. When they went inside, they were surprised to find the living room empty. They walked into the kitchen, and found Melanie and Jacob at the table. A huge pile of crayons sat in front of them, and Jacob was concentrating on his masterpiece.

Melanie looked up when she heard them enter. "Did you have a nice time?"

Joy smiled. "We did." She couldn't remember the last time she'd been sad to see a date end.

"Well, Jacob and I had fun, too. Right?"

Jacob nodded. "Yup. Melanie let me watch the Disney Channel and eat popcorn!"

"Wow, I guess you did have fun," Oliver said. "But it's time to go now. I'm sure Melanie and Joy have things to do."

"But I'm not done with my picture!" Jacob protested.

"You can finish it next time, son. Now, come on. Say goodbye."

"OK," Jacob said reluctantly. "Wait, you mean we're coming back?!"

Oliver looked over at Joy. He could hardly believe a woman this beautiful was actually single. He gently caressed her cheek before kissing her. "Yes, Jacob. We'll definitely be coming back."

Joy's head spun from the kiss. Ordinarily, she would be disappointed when a date didn't lead to a trip upstairs. But she could tell Oliver respected her enough not to push things too far. Somehow, that made him even more attractive.

Jacob quickly said his goodbyes, and father and son both left. As Joy watched them go, she realized something. It didn't necessarily matter if she ever got pregnant or not. Motherhood could happen in all kinds of ways. Someday, maybe she would have a family of her own. And she knew it would be beautiful, no matter how many children she had.

**The End**


End file.
